Secluded Manor
by TeeLee-Sensei
Summary: Videl and Gohan's relationship has suddenly become strained, could a trip to a secluded villa help push their romance in the right direction? Unknown to them, they are not the only ones at the villa. *Written for Ace Son.*
1. PART ONE: Little Scavengars

Title: Secluded Manor

Summary: Videl and Gohan's relationship has suddenly become strained, could a trip to a secluded villa help push their romance in the right direction? Unknown to them, they are not the only ones at the villa.

Written for: Ace Son

Prompt: my writer's block relief request.

_This was supposed to be a one shot, but Ace's idea was so fun - - and a wee bit on the long side - - that i have split the story into parts. If you like Gohan/Videl fics then check out my fics "Story 30" and "V-I-D-E-L." Enjoy part one! ~ T._

* * *

><p><span><strong> PART ONE<strong>

**.**

"We haven't had sex since he came back to life!" Chichi confided one afternoon at the park, barely waiting for Goten to run out of earshot. He slowed halfway across the field, hearing the anger in his mother's voice, and looked timidly over his shoulder. Seeing that his mother was talking to Bulma and not him, he picked up his pace and ran to meet Trunks at the monkey bars.

Bulma's mouth opened and her eyes bulged. "It's been _that_ long?" Coughing, she added," I mean, that's not very long at all. Defeating Majin Buu must've tired Goku out, he'll come around."

"No, he won't. I mean, Look at me!" Chichi gestured to herself, but Bulma didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Chichi was wearing the same yellow outfit she always wore, with her hair pinned up in a bun."I'm hideous!"

"No you're not. . ." Bulma said, trailing off as she noticed a small group of kids forming around the monkey bars. Trunks was using two fingers to walk across the bars, showing off again.

"Yes i am!" Chichi insisted." Goku hasn't aged a day since he's been in Otherworld. Here it's been six years and i look like I've aged ten! Did you know that i have to dye my hair every month to keep it from looki ng grey?"

"Raising two sons on your own hasn't been easy," Bulma weakly replied. She wanted to tell her friend that she didn't look that old, but she'd be lying. Chichi looked older than her even, but that could easily be fixed with some makeup and a new hairstyle.

Chichi let out a defeated sigh.

Bulma suddenly wished she had told her she didn't look old. Chichi really needed to hear those words. Instead, Bulma decided to change the subject, hoping to distract Chichi from her marital problems for a little while.

"Men are jerks. The other day i told Vegeta to take me out on a date - - nothing special, just to dinner and a movie- - but he glared at me and slammed the front door. You'd think I'd just demanded he propose to me by the way he acted. He _still _hasn't come home!"

There was a loud cheer, and the crowd of kids took a step back, giving Trunks and Goten some room. They were standing a few feet apart, preparing to do the fusion dance.

"At least Vegeta never stays gone for years," Chichi mumbled, getting up from the bench. Trunks' eyes widened when he saw Chichi coming towards them, and tapped Goten on the shoulder. They quickly abandoned their fusion stances and started doing jumping jacks, but they weren't fooling anybody. Chichi took a deep breath before screaming at the two boys, scolding them for almost fusing. Gotenks wasn't an obedient child, and was only supposed to be used for sparring, not for showing off!

" I wish there was something i could do to help," Bulma said as she watched Chichi scold their sons. Bulma never cared much for Chichi when she was younger, she always thought she needed to loosen up and be less strict when it came to Gohan. But over the years Chichi and Bulma had developed a special bond in the respect that they were the mothers of half-Saiyan sons." Wait, what am i saying? Of course there's something i can do to help!" Bulma's eyes lit up as a brilliant idea came to mind.

. . . .

Chichi began the Sunday morning fussing over Goten and Goku's hair, trying her best to tame their wild manes with two bottles of hair gel, but her efforts were wasted. Their hair refused to lay flat against their heads, and popped back up to its natural, wild shape whenever her back was turned.

Chichi let out a heavy sigh.

Goku and Goten guiltily casted their heads towards the floor." We're sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Goten, go change into your best play clothes, and Goku," Goku stared at his wife with weary, but alert eyes." Try not to get food stains on your gi when you're eating breakfast."

"Okay!" Goku and Goten replied in unision, happy to be excused from the tiny bathroom. They bumped into Gohan's shoulder as they ran out the door, shouting a quick apology over their shoulders.

"Sorry, Gohan. I'll be out of the bathroom in a second," Chichi said, dumping the empty gel bottles in the trash can, and using a washcloth to scrub away the spilled gel on the sink.

"Um, no, that's okay mom." Gohan said, holding up both ends of the black tie loosely wrapped around the base of his neck," Can you help me tie this thing? I can never get it right."

"We'll be outside most of the day. Just wear something casual." Chichi shrugged, deciding to scrub the toilet and clean the bathtub while she was there. However, Gohan made no attempt to leave the small bathroom, nor did he argue about the tie. Chichi balled up the washcloth and threw it onto the floor." Oh, i get it. Gohan, did you invite Videl on our _family _scavenger hunt without asking me first?"

"Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulla aren't our family," Gohan pointed out, shifting uncomfortably under his mother's glare. She was standing with her hands on her hips now. Although she was about the same height as Videl, his mother still intimidated him." Uh, i mean, Bulma said it was okay. She said she really likes Videl. Don't you like Videl, mom? I thought you did." Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head, afraid of how his mother would answer.

Chichi did not like her son making plans with a girl behind her back. As her son, he was supposed to ask permission for everything he did! Yes, she openly expressed that she wanted her son to marry the rich girl, but Gohan spit out his rice when she said that. Gohan behaved like an embarrassed boy with his first crush then, but now he worries about his appearance and dresses more mature like a grown man! Chichi didn't like this sudden change in behavior from her son, not one bit.

"Fine. Videl can join our scavenger hunt." Chichi snatched away Gohan's tie, balling it up in her hands and throwing it out the open window at a speed that would make any professional pitcher jealous." You know, I think the two of you spend too much time together."

"Really?" Gohan's cheeks turned a charming pink." I had no idea."

. . . .

Videl Satan landed her plane outside Capsule Corp. She jumped out, transformed the plane back into a capsule, and was about to step inside the building when Trunks called out to her from his bedroom window.

"You're here early. The others haven't gotten here yet."

"Oh," Videl said, surprised that the Son family was late for a social gathering." I wonder what's keeping them? I hope they didn't run into trouble."

"Nah." Trunks quickly dismissed the idea, leaping from his window to stand beside Videl. He nonchalantly linked both hands behind his head as he gazed up at her." I haven't sensed anything weird so i'm sure they're okay. Goten's mom probably can't decide what she should wear or something. Come on, the scavenger hunt is being held in the garden." Trunks turned and Videl followed him through the twisting halls of Capsule Corporation.

'_Wow. I can't get used to how big this place is. It's bigger than my mansion,' _Videl thought. Out loud she asked," How's your baby sister doing, Trunks?"

"That's a weird question," Trunks scoffed." Of course she's doing okay, mom and dad spoil the crap out of her. She wont be participating in the scavenger hunt, though."

"Yeah, i guess Bulla is still too young to join in the game,"Videl nodded, slowing as the carpeted floor was replaced with grass. Somewhere inside the dome building of Capsule Corporation, Trunks had led her to an enormous garden that sounded, and looked, like a tropical forest from a foreign land. Near the garden's entrance, under a red and white striped umbrella, sat Dr. Briefs and his wife, whom had a giggling blue haired girl on her lap.

"You're here early," Bulma said, startling Videl as she passed her, with a grumpy Vegeta in tow.

Videl laughed nervously." Yeah, i hope that's okay."

" Of course it is," Bulma winked." Better to be early then to be late, i always say."

"Yeah right." Yamcha snorted, stuffing his hands in his tan slacks. He stopped beside Videl and gave her a warm smile." Hi, Videl, it's been a long time. How have you and Gohan been?"

"W-what do you mean?" Videl flushed, balling her hands into her blue dress_. ' Gohan better not have told anyone about what we did! I swear i'll kill him if he's opened his big mouth!'_

" Come on, don't be shy," Yamcha said, playfully elbowing the younger girl in the arm." The two of you are dating, right? Am i right? Of course I'm right! Look, you're blushing!"

Videl opened her mouth to deny it, but stopped. After the Buu incident and the martial arts tournament, Gohan and Videl had both proved they had strong feelings for each other. When she was getting pummeled in her match, Gohan practically went crazy with anger! After Gohan 'died,' Videl felt like her entire world had shattered. Still, they were too shy to take their relationship further, and had just been friends and crime-fighting partners for the past year. That is, until a few weeks ago. . .

Videl quickly shook away the memories of what happened a few weeks ago. She was tempted to run out of Capsule Corporation. Her relationship with Gohan wasn't the same. They were ruined. She hoped the scavenger hunt would help bring her and Gohan back to their old relationship, before everything became. . . weird.

"Honestly Bulma!" Chichi shrieked fron the garden entrance, pushing Yamcha and Videl out of her way. Gohan caught Videl before she hit the ground. They stared at each other, their cheeks pinkened and Videl quickly jumped to her feet, distancing herself from Gohan by joining Trunks and Goten at a wooden picnic table." Would it kill you to nail a map in your hallways? We've been lost in this maze you call a home for hours!"

. . . .

While the women bickered, and the others talked and ate lunch, Vegeta decided now was as good a time as any to get his task over with.

"Give her to me." Vegeta demanded, holding his arms out for his daughter. Every head turned to watch the Prince of Saiyans and let out a unified aww." Oh shut it!" Bulma's mom giggled and handed Bulla to him.

Vegeta flew through the tree branches, dodging vines and blasting gigantic snakes with one finger. When he reached the center of the garden, the center of the small forest of trees, he softly landed in the grass clearing.

"Go on, hide the egg like your mother showed you." Vegeta commanded, setting Bulla down so she could put the glittering pink egg in a handmade nest. Bulma insisted that Bulla should be the one to hide the grand prize meant for Chichi and Goku, since Bulla wasn't old enough to play the game and needed to feel included in some way.

Bulla nodded and dug into her pockets.

Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? Hurry up."

Bulla showed Vegeta her palms and said." Uh-oh."

"You're kidding me! You lost the egg?" Vegeta screamed.

Bulla's lower lip quivered, sensing that she was in trouble and that her daddy was mad at her.

"Don't cry," Vegeta scoffed, picking his daughter up and bouncing her in his arms." There, there. It's not your fault you lost the stupid egg. We'll just find another one and put it in the nest instead."

Vegeta had no idea that the egg Bulma and Bulla had spent the morning decorating was actually a giant capsule with a special prize inside.


	2. PART TWO: That prize is bomb, yo

PART TWO

_I was finally punished for not completing a story. _

_I handed my teacher an incomplete story, thinking i'd still get a good grade since it met the length requirement. I was wrong. My story got a "C." I felt like Vegeta when he helplessly stood by and watched everyone else become a Super Saiyan before him, but in my case i had to watch everyone get a better grade than me! I was this close to having a royal tantrum and ripping up the story and walking out the door, but then my teacher announced to the class that she was impressed with my story and asked me tell the class about it. My ego inflated, and my incomplete story shall live to see another day. I bet my fanfic readers would've given me a harsher grade for an incomplete story. Enjoy part 2 guys! ~ T._

* * *

><p>After an hour of eating and talking, and after Bulma saw Vegeta land outside the group with Bulla in his arms, the blue haired genius decided it was time to start the Scavenger Hunt. She signalled for her staff to hand out small maps for everyone.<p>

"Alright let's get started," Bulma shouted through a microphone, swaying a little from the wine she had drunk." First, everyone needs to pair up with a partner."

Gohan and Videl glanced at each other, then quickly looked away.

_I can't be alone with Videl! Things are just too weird between us. Besides, after what happened last time, i don't think it's a good idea for me to be alone with her ever again! Oh no! _Gohan's eyes widened as Videl meekly started walking to him. Desperate to escape an awkward confrontaiton with Videl, Gohan turned towards his little brother and said," Goten! Please, be my partner!"

Videl stopped, gaping at what she just heard.

Goten blinked at his big brother." Why? I thought Videl was your partner."

Videl crossed her arms. She had thought the same thing. After all, Gohan did invite her.

Gohan gulped, pretending not to notice the angry girl from the corner of his eye."N-no. She's, uh, Trunks' partner."

"What? Why do i have to be her partner?" Trunks shrieked, annoyed that he wouldn't be with his best friend.

"I'm not anyone's partner! Forget this!" Videl pushed Trunks aside and marched for the exit. Gohan appeared in front of her, his hands pressed together as he begged her not to go." Get out of my way, Gohan. If you don't want to spend time with me, that's fine. I'll just hang out with Sharpener."

"I,uh, just thought it'd be more fun if we weren't parteners," Gohan laughed, his nervous smile growing wider." Yeah, that's it. Competing against each other sounds fun, right?" He could see Videl was reluctant to stay, and added," I promise to share the prizes Goten and i find with you." Gohan held up his pinky. Videl failed to detain her smile, and linked her pinky with his, sealing his promise.

"Don't expect us to share our prizes with you," Trunks grumbled, his hands clasped behind his head.

"Can we hurry up and start now?" Chichi groaned, her hands wrapped tightly around Goku's arm. Except for Bulma, everyone was suprised by how excited Chichi was to play the game.

"Okay, now that everyone has a partner, it's time to explain how to read the map," Bulma pointed towards the forest, which had three seperate hiking paths leading into it." It's simple. Just follow your specific paths and pick up the prizes i so generously laid out for you. Of course, giving out free prizes would be boring so don't expect it to be easy." Bulma winked, sat down in the chair beside her mother and Vegeta, then waved her hand." You may begin, guys."

. . . .

Gohan walked silently down the path beside his brother, whom was more excited by the scavengar hunt then he was.

"Gohan, look! I found a prize" Goten annoucned, picking up a basket full of capsules that sat suspicously in their path. The moment he lifted the basket, a grenade exploded in his face.

. . .

"I can't believe you put bomb traps in a Scavegar Hunt!" Yamcha screamed from his hiding spot beneath the picnic table. Seeking cover was the only logical thing he could think of when he heard the explosion and felt the ground shake beneath his feet.

"Calm down," Bulma said, giggling from her alcohol intake." Its just a little bomb." She waved her hand nonchalantly."They're Super Saiyans. They can handle it."

"Chichi isn't a Super Saiyan, dear." Dr. Briefs said with the butt of a cigarette in his mouth.

Bulma couldn't tell anyone she had the scavengar hunt rigged to where Chichi would win the grand prize without someone getting offended, so she shrugged and said with certainty." She'll be okay. She has Goku with her."

"Yeah, but Videl isn't a Super Saiyan either." Yamcha pointed out.

Bulma gulped. " Oh, i forgot about her. She'll be okay, i don't think Gohan will let anything happen to her."

"She partnered with Trunks." Yamcha said.

Bulma's eyes widened." Crap baskets!"

. . . .

Trunks glared at the woman squeezing his neck, with her head buried into his back as if he were some type of shield. Her entire body was trembling, and to make it worse, she was crying.

" You can let go now, Videl." Trunks said. Snorting, he added." I don't see what the big deal is. Someone else triggered the bomb, not us."

Videl shook her head, refusing to let go of the boy." I don't want to play this game anymore!"

"Fine by me." Trunks grumbled before a wicked thought crept into his mind." Wait, i forgot. We can't go back or else we'll set off more bombs and, uh, a tank of pirahnnas!"

Videl instantly released Trunks.

"What should we do?" She asked through tears." I don't want to die like this!"

"We just have to collect all of the prizes and make it out of the forest before Goten and Gohan." Trunks declared, handing Videl the map and ordering her to keep up with him as he jogged down the path.

. . . . .

"Did you hear that Chi?" Goku asked, cocking his head toward the loud explosion.

"No, i didn't hear a thing," Chichi lied, clutching tightly to Goku's arm as they walked down their path together. So far, they had found a capsule that released a flock of colorful, singing birds, which Chichi found to be romantic. Goku thought they were annoying.

"If a group of ninjas jump out, promise me you'll let me fight them, okay?" Goku asked.

"Oh Goku. Of course." Chichi giggled, giving Goku a quick kiss on the cheek.

Goku frowned at his wife and asked if she was feeling okay.

. . . .

" Goten, are you alright!" Gohan shrieked as he helplessly watched Goten roll on the ground in pain.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Goten moaned, clutching his left eye while rolling in the dirt and kicking his feet. Goten usually had a high tolerance for pain, and his reaction to the bomb wasn't making Gohan feel better.

"Let me see." Gohan snapped, pinning his brother into the dirt by both of his wrists to get him to stop moving. There wasn't any blood, just a few singe marks and dirt on his face from the explosion. None of his eyeballs were hanging out from their sockets, either. " Goten, why were you screaming? You look fine."

"No i'm not." Goten whimpered, rubbing his face." I got dirt in my eye. It hurts."

Gohan's shoulders sagged in releif. He was happy his brother wasn't injured. His mom defintiely would've been angry with him, even if he wasn't the one who set the trap. "I think Bulma has seen the Hunger Games too many times. She's lucky Mom or Videl hadn't been the ones to...Oh crap, Videl!" Gohan jumped to his feet, worried that Videl was probably in danger." I should've partnered with her, now she's probably going to lose a leg or die before we make it out of here."

Gohan put two fingers to his forehead, intending to instant transmit himself to Videl.

"Did something happen between you guys?" Goten asked after watching his brother stand like an idiot for five minutes.

Gohan's cheeks pinkened and he replied in his Saiyaman tone." That has nothing to do with you, little boy. I'm just...constipated is all. Any second i'll transmit myself to Videl." A minute passed." Yep, any second now."

Goten shrugged, poked his finger into the dirt, then jumped to his feet, laughing as he ran off the path." Hey, i found another prize Gohan!"

Gohan lowered his fingers, catching sight of the glittering pink egg Goten was running towards.


End file.
